The major goal of the Psoriasis CORT at Case is to integrate basic, clinical and translational resources in order to promote the progress and quality of research in psoriasis. In order to accomplish this, the CORT will add two cores to the array of fully functional existing cores within the Skin Diseases Research Center. The Biostatistics Core will provide appropriate methodological support for skin-related research through a recognized and accessible central unit. By integrating three complementary functions -service, research and education - the efficiency and quality of research endeavors of CORT investigators will be boosted. The services covered will range from the assistance in planning and analysis of protocols and writing of manuscripts, to the provision of computational resources. Also, a wide range of specialized analyses will be provided, including study design, survival, longitudinal, multivariate, diagnostic testing, statistical image analysis, meta-analysis, and consultation on microarray data. The latter will constitute the bridge between the operations of the Biostatistics and the Systems Biology Cores, extensively used by the four projects of the CORT. Finally, an education mission focused on principles of experimental and clinical research design will allow investigators to conceptualize their studies in a more efficient way.